


The Most Beautiful Thing

by YuriPirozhki (AceOfSpace)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriends at the beach being cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, JJ is a morning person, M/M, Seung-Gil is not a morning person, beach, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpace/pseuds/YuriPirozhki
Summary: It's five thirty in the morning, and JJ drags his boyfriend out of the house to see something beautiful.





	The Most Beautiful Thing

It was five-thirty in the morning, and the sky was dark.

JJ knew that Seung-Gil wasn’t much of a morning person. Still, he didn’t have any regrets about pulling him from the comfort of his bed at such an unreasonable hour. This was even despite how adorable he looked as he slept. It would all be worth it, the Canadian thought with certainty, and besides, they only had to do it once. They had spent almost a week at the Leroy’s summer beach house in Quebec, and hadn’t properly taken the time to bask in the glorious landscape. The beauty of the horizon at sunrise could only be beaten by Seung-Gil’s captivating smile, or perhaps the look in his dark eyes when he’d caught a glimpse of the view for the first time.

Their fingers intertwined, JJ led his boyfriend out of the front door and continued forward, crossing a narrow road after which the grass quickly turned to sand. Normally filled with tourists, it was almost surreal to see the beach so empty. Instead of being hammered with the screams of children and the squawks of seagulls, the only sound that pulsed through the air was that of the waves’ ebb and flow. It was relaxing. 

“Do you know what time it is?” murmured Seung-Gil, a rasp in his tired voice. 

“I know _exactly_ what time it is,” JJ assured him, “That’s why I brought you here.”

“You’re gonna drown me when there’s no one to witness it. I get it.”

He pulled Seung-Gil closer and stole a quick kiss to his lips. “You know me so well,” he teased.

They walked until the sand became wet and firm, and JJ lay down a beach towel that he’d been carrying over his shoulder. He gestured for Seung-Gil to sit down, and the Korean obliged, seemingly collapsing onto his knees as he wasn’t yet fully awake. JJ joined him seconds later and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling his lover closer to his chest. He felt so unbelievably fortunate to be spending a moment like this with him, especially since leisurely days for them were few and far between. Of all the things that Seung-Gil could have been doing, he’d chosen to spend his free time with JJ, and such a thought was heartwarming.

“You’ll see it soon,” he told Seung-Gil while rubbing his arm, “It shouldn’t be too long.”

“What?”

“The sunrise,” he answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, “It’s the most beautiful thing here apart from you, and I thought ‘why not put them both together?’”

“That’s not true” the older boy insisted before looking up to meet JJ’s eyes, “I think you are.”

“The most beautiful thing here apart from you?” JJ could feel his smile widening and his cheeks begin to ache.

“Of course, apart from me.” Seung-Gil was finally starting to wake.

JJ considered replying with another witty remark, but hesitated. Instead, his wide smile grew thin, and the look in his deep blue eyes became sincere. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

Seung-Gil remained still, but his eyes flickered up to meet his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“You tell me literally _every_ day.”

The Canadian only responded by gently kissing Seung-Gil’s head. He knew what that gesture meant. Not only was it too early to argue about who loved who more, they risked missing the sight of the sky as it changed. A deep cobalt hue when they arrived, the sky was already tinged with brighter shades. The horizon was starting to be caressed with beams of orange light, the sun peeking ever so slightly above sea level. JJ often glanced sideways to see the look of wonder on Seung-Gil’s face, and the way his jaw dropped ever so subtly as the sun continued to ascend. It was like he had never witnessed such a spectacle like this, and JJ was proud to be there with him while it happened. Plus of course, there was the fact that Seung-Gil looked ever so breathtaking as he was slowly bathed in the morning’s golden light.

In the minutes that passed, the sun began to form a half-circle on the horizon, its golden light mingling with the sky and turning it various shades of violet and maroon. Birds started rising from their slumber and sung to mark the start of a new day. From the two young men, there was only silence and the occasional squeeze of the hand and spontaneous kiss. It was rare for them to sit alone like this, in a wide open space but with all the privacy in the world at the same time. 

It wasn’t much later that the sky was back to its familiar shade of powder blue, and the sunrise was but a distant memory. Something that couldn’t be replicated, it was like a treasured memory, a special secret between JJ, Seung-Gil, and the beach.

“Thanks for sharing that with me. It was really something,” the Korean admitted, his eyes now focused on the birds that flew over them, taking flight for the first time that day.

“Am I allowed to say ‘I told you so’?” asked JJ before laughing softly, “Also, that reminds me.”

“What?”

All he could do was smile. “Good morning.”


End file.
